iFightaWWESuperstar
by DJGreatness704
Summary: After his insightful comments about professional wrestling on iCarly, Freddie Benson has somehow landed into a very dangerous predicament. a match with Brock Lesnar. Can The Tech Producer Survive his upcoming trip to Suplex City?


Carly Shay had laid asleep in her bed when she heard her bedroom door burst open.

"IT"S SUNDAY!"

Carly yelped at the voice and flips her light on to see her best friend Samantha Puckett smiling like an insane psychopath.

Carly-"Sam, it's 5:30 in the morning, what are you doing here?"

Sam-"What am I doing here, Carly it's Sunday!"

Carly-"What's so special about today?"

Sam-"Carls, WRESTLEMANIA IS TONIGHT!"

Carly-"What's WrestleMania?"

Sam's eyes and mouth then dropped in awe at what her best friend just said.

Carly-"What?"

Sam-"Oh….My…God you don't know what WrestleMania is?"

Carly-"No, what's so special about it?"

Sam-"What's so special about it?! Carls, it's only the BIGGEST event of the year and it's so uber cool!"

Carly-"So that's why you broke into my house at 5:30 in the morning?"

Sam-"Well, that's not the only reason why I came here."

Carly-"OK, so what was it?"

Sam then goes into a silence and Carly could tell that Sam was up to something.

Carly-"Sam….."

Sam-"I just wanted to know if I could watch WrestleMania here tonight."

Carly-"Sure, no problem, is that what the awkward silence was about?"

Sam-"Ummm, no."

Carly-"Then what was it about?"

Sam-"Well…just come into the living room with me for a second."

Sam then bounces off the bed and heads for the door but turns back around to see Carly sleep in her bed.

Sam-"Carls, Carly?"

Sam then gets an idea and heads out of the room.

Carly-"Hmm….finally."

As Carly was drifting back to sleep, Sam enters back into the room with a cold bucket of ice water.

Sam then hoists up the bucket and dumps onto Carly.

Carly-"AAAAAAHHH! SAM!"

Sam-"Now, somebody's awake!"

Carly-"I'm going to kill you!"

Sam then runs off before Carly gets up and chases after her.

Sam then leaps down the stairs to the floor and runs straight for the TV with an angry and wet Carly in pursuit.

Carly-"Sam! You are so dead!"

Carly then stops in her track to see Sam.

Sam-"Carls, just "chill" out."

Carly-"Why did you dump cold ice water on me?!"

Sam-"So that you wouldn't fall asleep on me again."

Carly-"Well, I'm certainly awake, now!"

Sam-"Well, I'm sorry but check this out."

Sam then grabs the remote and puts it on a preview for WrestleMania.

Carly is then frozen and shock in all at the shirtless men.

Carly-"SO that's….wrestling?"

Sam-"Yep."

Carly is then snapped out of her trance when the price for WrestleMania is shown.

Carly-$100 bucks?!"

Sam-"Carly, now don't freak out."

Carly-"Don't freak out! You want to watch this whole "WrestleMania" thingamajing for 100 bucks?!"

Sam-"Carls, please! My mom won't order it and I don't want to resort to robbing a place and ending back in juvi before WRESTLE FREAKING MANIA!"

Carly-"No, Sam."

Sam-"PLEASE!"

Sam then drops to her knees and holds onto Carly's legs.

Carly-"Sam, get up."

Sam-"Please! Please! Please!"

The front door then opens as Carly and (Technically Sam's) best friend and technical producer for iCarly, Freddie Benson walked through the door.

Freddie-"Sup, Carls and why is Sam holding onto your legs?"

Carly-"Long story, what's up, Freddie?"

Freddie-"Well, my mom's left me home alone for the week because she has to go to this hard parenting seminar in Coldsville, Iowa."

Carly-"Coldsville?"

Freddie-"Yeah, it's pretty lame down there and well pretty boring and guess what, she actually left me $100 bucks for food, water, supplies in case of a Hurricane, Tornado, Spencer burning the place to the ground, etc."

Sam then pops from Carly's legs and stares straight at Freddie.

Sam-"100 bucks?"

Freddie-"Sam… no, no, no I am not bailing your Uncle Remus out of jail, AGAIN."

Sam-"Well, it wasn't his fault that he broke into the police station."

Carly-"He broke into a police station?"

Sam-"He left his lucky hat in the jail cell, anyways Fred-nerd… how would you like to use that $100 bucks to make the investment of a lifetime?"

Sam then approaches Freddie and draps her arm across Freddie's shoulder and Freddie shoots up a look of horror and fear.

Freddie then mouths the words "Help Me" to Carly.

Carly-"No way."

Freddie-"What…..What investment?"

Sam-"Well, the investment would contribute to Sam's dream to watch WrestleMania tonight?"

Freddie-"Wait, WrestleMania?"

Sam-"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Freddie-"It's obviously the most stupid event ever and probably the most fakest sport on the planet."

Sam-"What did you just say?!"

Freddie then quickly backs up to the door as Sam shot a look of rage towards him.

Freddie-"I'm just saying, I don't think pro wrestling is well, entertaining."

Sam-"That tears it!"

Sam then grabs Freddie by his collar and slams his straight to the floor.

Carly-"Sam!"

Carly tries to get her friend off of Freddie but it proved to no avail as Sam locked Freddie in a Cobra Clutch Submission Hold.

Sam-"Now, Fredwerd, I need to watch WrestleMania tonight and I need someone with $100 bucks which happens to be you, so Freddie will you give me the money to watch WrestleMania?"

Freddie-"NO!"

Sam then wrenches back, causing Freddie more pain and agony.

Carly-"Freddie, for gosh's sake, she's going to break your face!"

Freddie-"Alright! Alright! You can watch WrestleMania!"

Sam-"YES!"

Sam then releases Freddie and leaps into the air.

Sam-"Mama always wins!"

Sam then begins to do the "Daniel Bryan Yes!" Taunt as she headed out the door.

A/N-"And there's the 1st chapter of iFightaWWESuperstar, this is my 1st crossover fic so I hope that all iCarly fans, WWE fans and WWE fans who watch iCarly all enjoy this fanfic, so stay tuned for chapter 2 of iFightaWWESuperstar and until. Next time, I'll see you guys when I'll see you guys.

Peace

From DJ Greatness


End file.
